


Notte caliente a Monaco

by Sunny_Blue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Blue/pseuds/Sunny_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una notte d'estate in un locale di Monaco. Storie passate tutt'altro che sepolte. Mario riuscirà a resistere a un Marco più provocante e sexy che mai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il caldo, che definire torrido sarebbe un eufemismo, di questi giorni mi ha ispirato questa storia caliente, lontana dal mio solito mood romantico (anche se qualche accenno di malinconia non poteva mancare ;) Era nata come one-shot, ma visto che mi sono lasciata, come al solito direi, prendere la mano, ho deciso di dividerla in 4.
> 
> Dubito fortemente che, tra impegni, ritiri e allenamenti, avere una serata libera a metà/fine luglio per un calciatore sia una cosa semplice – perdonatemi la licenza poetica, in qualche modo dovevo pur fare ritrovare Mario e Marco nello stesso locale, no? 
> 
> Anche l'ipotetica rottura tra Mario e Ann è tutta farina del mio sacco – io insieme non ce li vedo, che ci posso fare? Lui sembra ancora un ragazzino, lei una trentenne più che matura... 
> 
> Che altro, mi sono divertita non poco a giocare con una delle manie da fangirl più diffuse, ovvero la passione per i social “a tema”. Immaginare Mario impegnato a tenere d'occhio mille profili per cercare di scoprire qualcosa sul suo ex a me faceva ridere – una sorta di contrappasso per le migliaia di ragazze e ragazzi che lo fanno davvero, ogni giorno, con lui, che dite?!

_Perché mi sono fatto convincere a venire?_

Mi giro e mi rigiro il pensiero nella mente, mentre mi faccio largo tra la folla che aspetta il suo turno per entrare nel locale nel cuore di Monaco.

È che quando Jérome e gli altri si sono presentati a casa mia ordinandomi di vestirmi per uscire non ho avuto grandi possibilità di dire di no... non è semplice liberarsi di un Boateng su di giri e intenzionato con ogni mezzo a non andarsene senza di te.

 _Una serata di svago,_ _lontano dal pc e dalla tentazione irresistibile rappresentata dai social network,_ _probabilmente, non è neppure un'idea così sbagliata_... L'ho pensato per circa cinque minuti, il tempo di arrivare a destinazione e vedere la quantità di gente in attesa per strada.

“Che cosa c'è di tanto speciale da festeggiare, si può sapere?” borbotto acido, mentre ci spostiamo verso l'ingresso separato del privé, che se sono fortunato sarà meno caotico del resto del locale.

“Non fare il bambino, Mario, è estate. Ogni occasione è buona per fare casino.”

Evito di ribattere ancora, anche se continuo a pensare che non ci sia proprio niente di cui essere tanto felici. Sarà anche estate, ma per noi il momento di rilassarsi è già passato da settimane, con l'inizio della preparazione atletica e tutto il resto. Che senso ha unirsi a questa gente per cui, invece, le vacanze non sono che all'inizio?

“Niente musi lunghi stasera, Götze, eh?” mi riprende bonariamente Thomas. “Non pensare a **lei** , per qualche ora. Goditi la festa."

  
Non vedo Ann da settimane, da prima della partenza per gli Stati Uniti, dove lei non mi ha potuto seguire per impegni di lavoro. Le foto uscite durante il viaggio mi hanno fatto venire più di qualche dubbio, sulla veridicità di quella scusa. Gli armadi vuoti nell'appartamento a Monaco, al mio ritorno, hanno confermato le mie supposizioni.

Lasciato, sono stato lasciato.

La parte del cornuto brucia, non mi va particolarmente a genio - chi diavolo ne sarebbe felice? - e naturalmente la stampa tedesca non si è fatta sfuggire l'occasione di ricamare sopra la notizia a più non posso, facendomela pesare anche più del dovuto.

Ma quello che fa davvero male lo so soltanto io e sto bene attento a non farlo trapelare. Il vero problema è che a vedere quelle foto io non ho provato praticamente niente - sì, ok, orgoglio maschile tradito e voglia di spaccare la faccia al bellimbusto di turno a parte. Non ho provato vero dolore al pensiero di averla persa, non ho provato vera gelosia. Solo una sensazione di fastidio; una punturina, ecco. Troppo poco per poter affermare di avere il cuore infranto.

 

Sono altre le foto che mi hanno fatto sanguinare dentro nelle ultime settimane, scatti in tutte le tonalità di giallo e di nero. È un altro presunto tradimento che mi ha devastato, togliendomi con un colpo di spugna ogni voglia di ridere. Il **suo**.

 

E il bello è che anche definirlo tradimento è un errore, una forzatura, lo so.

Perché io e Marco non siamo più una coppia da tempo; perché sono stato io a troncare la nostra storia per dedicarmi solo al Bayern e alla mia presunta vita perfetta.

Perché quello che fa il biondo giocatore del Borussia, e con chi, non dovrebbero più essere affari miei, da tempo.

 

Me lo sono ripetuto mille volte in questo inizio d'estate, provando a razionalizzare, a rimettere nei binari di una serie di reazioni normali quello che provavo, che provo, ma non c'è stato niente da fare. Non sono indifferente e non sono superiore. Sono fuori di testa.

 

Per questo mi sono buttato sui Social come un indemoniato...

Anche in questo caso, all'inizio, ho provato a dirmi che non c'era proprio niente di male ( _Non sono geloso, solo curioso._ _Mi sto informando, si fa così nel 2015, no?!)_ ma ogni giorno che passa penso di essere più simile a un 14enne in crisi ormonale che a una persona matura.

Da quando sono tornato dagli Stati Uniti ho passato ogni momento libero su Tumblr e Twitter, iniziando a seguire blog e profili a più non posso. Ma ogni immagine non ha fatto che accrescere i miei dubbi, e il mio bisogno di vederne altre non si è placato.

Quella mano sui fianchi di Aubameyiang è più che amichevole? Quel sorriso splendente dopo un gol è rivolto a lui? Nei loro abbracci c'è qualcosa di più del puro cameratismo?

Non è mica semplice capire queste cose da scatti rubati dai tifosi, da clip della durata di solo pochi secondi! Chissà cosa è successo dopo... chissà cosa non è stato ripreso...

Ogni volta che mi sono lasciato prendere dalla spirale dell'autolesionismo – ancora un'immagine, ancora un commento, l'ultimo soltanto – mi sono sentito fondamentalmente un cretino, e nonostante questo non sono riuscito a smettere.

I social sono diventati peggio di una droga – e detto da uno che non ha mai fumato, e che considera bere soltanto un passatempo come un altro si capisce la gravità della situazione.

Ma cosa posso farci se non poter più considerare Marco roba mia mi distrugge? Se soltanto gettando queste occhiate da ladro, colpevoli, alla sua vita che va avanti riesco a trovare un minimo di pace?

Chi se ne frega se la nostra storia l'ho finita io; se tutti si aspettano che io sia triste per avere perso la mia fidanzata da copertina e devo anche fingere che sia così per mascherare quello che provo davvero; se non sono affari miei, alla fine, se Marco si scopa quello oppure il mondo intero.

Non mi importa un accidente di quello che è giusto, etico, corretto. Di quello che dovrei fare se fossi ancora una persona sana di mente. Non mi importa perché sono ancora pazzo di Marco – e se un'infatuazione riesce a sopravvivere alla prova del tempo e alla distanza, alle cazzate dette e fatte da entrambe le parti, agli scherzi del destino che si mette di mezzo, se un'infatuazione resiste, dico, non sarà il caso di chiamarla amore e arrendersi all'evidenza?

Sono pazzo di lui. E allora cercare i suoi occhi verdi nelle foto e nelle gif online diventa normale. E allora guardare e riguardare ogni immagine, ogni spezzone, mille volte, pensando che quei sorrisi ora dolci ora beffardi, quei gesti gentili o scanzonati siano per me, come era in passato e non è più, diventa la sola cosa giusta da fare. La sola, per non annegare.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Il privé è separato dal resto del locale, si trova più in alto, su una specie di terrazza interna. Non che manchino le persone qui, ma almeno posso tenermi a distanza sapendo che nessuno verrà a importunarmi. Tra calciatori, modelle, personaggi del mondo dello spettacolo, non c'è nessuno, smartphone alla mano, pronto a scattarti foto indesiderate. Siamo tutti dell'ambiente, qui, abituati a essere circondati da volti noti. Un Mario Götze taciturno e solitario non è niente di speciale.

Mi appoggio alla balaustra, un drink in mano, e guardo di sotto. La pista è un mare di gente che si muove, di teste che vanno più o meno a tempo, di corpi accaldati.

Il mio sguardo si sposta da una parte all'altra, senza soffermarsi troppo su nessuno.

Finché non vedo un ciuffo biondo che mi toglie letteralmente il respiro.

 

_Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración_  
 _Cuanto tu me miras se me sube el corazón_  
 _(Me palpita lento el corazon)_  
 _Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras_  
 _La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol*_  
  


Quando ho pensato che la serata sarebbe anche potuta essere una buona distrazione non ho solo sbagliato, ho avuto un abbaglio. È una tragedia, un vero e proprio dramma.

_Che cazzo ci fa Marco in un locale di Monaco un sabato sera di luglio ?  
Non dovrebbe essere ancora in tour in Asia? _

No, questo no. Ho visto ieri le foto del ritorno a Dortmund, dell'arrivo in aeroporto della squadra, dell'allenamento al centro sportivo. Se mi concentro so che non è un abbaglio, che lui può essere qui. Che è in Germania, quanto meno.

Solo che non è facile pensare in modo razionale, al momento. Solo che non è facile nemmeno sviluppare un singolo, fottuto pensiero.

Perché lui è qui, davanti a me. È parzialmente girato nella mia direzione, così che posso vedere ogni dettaglio del suo viso, ma non ha mai alzato lo sguardo. Non mi ha visto, non può sapere che sono qui. Così vicino...

Dio se è sexy. Sono settimane che mi accontento di immagini mute e sterili postate online, ma vederlo dal vivo... Una foto non potrà mai rendere giustizia a tutta la sua particolare bellezza, alla sua allegria, al suo modo di fare. Marco è una bomba, semplicemente perché non si sforza di esserlo. È una bomba nel suo essere sempre e solo sé stesso.

Il modo in cui si passa la mano tra i capelli, quasi in modo distratto. Come accarezza con le labbra il bordo del bicchiere. Come poi con la lingua lecca via una goccia di liquido rimasta all'angolo della bocca. Ogni minimo gesto, fatto da lui, gronda sensualità.

Non riesco a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Mi accorgo di essere accaldato, e di star stringendo anche io il mio bicchiere... in modo tutt'altro che sexy, però. Sembro più un naufrago che si aggrappa con tutte le sue forze a un salvagente.

 

_Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando_  
 _Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo_  
 _Me va saturando_  


Sgrano gli occhi, quando un braccio si posa intorno alla vita di Marco. In pochi attimi è circondato da alcuni dei miei ex compagni di squadra del Borussia. Certo, immaginare che fosse qui in questo locale di Monaco a ballare da solo forse era troppo fantasioso persino per la mia mente sotto sopra.

Non riservo al gruppo più di qualche attimo di attenzione. Tutto quello su cui riesco a concentrarmi è quel braccio, che non vuole saperne di spostarsi. E la mano del possessore del braccio, che da qui non posso vedere, ma che immagino posata sul fianco di Marco, magari intenta ad accarezzarlo piano da sopra la maglietta.

I social non mi hanno preparato abbastanza bene a vedere Pierre-Emerick Aubameyiang e Marco Reus fianco a fianco – non mi hanno preparato affatto, a quanto pare.

Non posso smettere di guardarli. Sento il sangue pulsarmi nelle orecchie. La gola secca. Ho bisogno di altro alcol.

  
  
_Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía_  
 _La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía_  
 _Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)_  
 _Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas )_

_Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía_  
 _Con tu filosofía mi cabeza esta vacía_  
 _Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)_  
 _Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)_  
  


Mi sembrano passati solo pochi minuti, ma stando alla pila di bicchieri vuoti sul tavolo accanto a me sembra proprio che io sia stato come in trance per un paio d'ore buone.

Ore in cui Marco si è mosso sensuale sotto i miei occhi, ballando con lui. In cui ha scambiato pacche e abbracci con questo e quello. In cui ha sorriso, ha sorriso così tanto e in modo così provocante...

Penso che peggio di così non possa andare – be' forse se ora i due si baciassero davanti a tutto il locale andrebbe peggio, ma in quel caso immagino che non riuscirei più a starmene qui in disparte, nascosto; mi lancerei di sotto e risolverei il problema in tronco.

Poi Marco si volta completamente nella mia direzione e alza lo sguardo.  
I suoi occhi, tra la gente, incontrano i miei senza esitazione.

E allora realizzo che niente di ciò che ho visto è stato casuale; che non sono mai stato uno spettatore non pagante di uno spettacolo involontario. Realizzo, dandomi del cretino, che lui sapeva fin dall'inizio che io ero qui, a bermi ogni suo movimento.

Dal sorriso sghembo che gli si disegna sulle labbra un attimo dopo aver visto la sorpresa e il rossore apparire sul mio viso potrei anche scommettere che l'intera faccenda lo abbia divertito non poco. È sempre stato un maestro, Marco, nel farmi perdere la testa. E nel goderci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La canzone di questi tre capitoli conclusivi è “Bailando” di Enrique Iglesias – diciamo che mi sembrava appropriata.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tu me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión_  
Tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón  
  
  


Marco non stacca neanche per un attimo gli occhi dai miei, mentre il rossore scende dalle mie guance fino a lambire il collo, e non smette di ghignare divertito. Immagino di somigliare a un bel pomodoro maturo – vestito alla moda, però.

Vorrei ammazzarlo, per tutta questo teatrino che ha tirato su. Poi baciarlo. Poi ammazzarlo. Poi baciarlo un'altra volta.

Più di tutto vorrei stringerlo, adesso. Vorrei sentire il suo corpo solido vicino al mio, le sue braccia intorno alla vita a darmi stabilità. Vorrei essere sicuro di avere ancora un porto sicuro a cui fare ritorno.

Vorrei sapere che non è finito tutto. Che è ancora mio. Perché cazzo, io sono irrimediabilmente e perdutamente suo.

  


_Que ironía del destino no poder tocarte  
Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor_

  


Quando lo vedo accennare appena con la testa a un lato del locale e iniziare a muoversi in quella direzione, non ho bisogno di un invito scritto per precipitarmi giù per le scale cercando di seguirlo.

Non è facile, nel mezzo di questo casino che pulsa di vita e movimento. Per un attimo mi sento perso. Non riesco a trovare il suo ciuffo biondo da nessuna parte, non so in quale direzione andare.

Poi sento una mano afferrarmi il polso. Ancora una volta è stato Marco a trovare me.

Mi lascio guidare, senza fare una sola domanda. Cercare di parlare, con la musica a palla, sarebbe inutile.

Il retro, quando alla fine ci arriviamo, mi sorprende. È un posto strano, più buio e ovattato rispetto a fuori. Qui la musica pulsa meno forte, l'aria è respirabile. Una serie di piccoli locali quadrati affacciano su un corridoio quasi fluorescente. Dei teli di plastica trasparente pendono dal soffitto e fanno da porta a questi spazi; fanno intravedere i contorni delle persone all'interno, ma nascondono i dettagli.

È come essere circondati da fantasmi. Fantasmi che si tengono vicini e si baciano, per quello che posso vedere. Persone senza volto, che approfittano di questa sorta di nascondimento per lasciarsi andare. Per essere liberi.

Bello, a suo modo. Inquietante, anche. Intimo?*

  


Marco mi guida avanti, superando una serie di stanze già occupate. Non lascia mai il mio polso, anche se penso sappia bene che non mi perderei, qui dentro, che mi troverebbe comunque dietro di lui, anche se non mantenesse questo contatto.

Quando i teli non lasciano più intravedere nessuno, quando siamo abbastanza lontani da tutto per poterci dire al sicuro, Marco mi guida oltre una soglia. Poi mi lascia andare e si allontana da me.

E io mi sento perso, la testa che vortica. Perché già pregustavo il momento in cui mi avrebbe baciato, in cui saremmo tornati a essere uno solo. Perché tutto il mio copro fremeva e freme di anticipazione.

Ma lui, ancora una volta, ha altri piani. Marco non ha finito di giocare con me.

“Piaciuto lo spettacolo, Sunny?” mi chiede con tono beffardo e divertito. E io rabbrividisco appena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ebbene confesso: per questo retro-locale fluorescente e buio mi sono ispirata a quello descritto in “Tre metri sopra il cielo” (quindi se le mie parole non hanno reso del tutto giustizia al luogo, potete immaginarvelo come quello). Dopo le letture adolescenziali – che per fortuna sono abbastanza lontane – qualche settimana fa mi è capitato di imbattermi nel film facendo zapping. Oltre al fatto di essermi ancora una volta stranita di fronte alla mancanza di talento, carisma, qualunque cosa della protagonista femminile e allo svilimento del libro nelle immagini (io la vedo così), la location mi si è infilata dentro aspettando di essere utilizzata, e quindi...


	4. Chapter 4

_Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando  
__Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacío_ _  
__Subiendo y bajando_  


 

Dopo tutti i drink che mi sono scolato, l'adrenalina derivante dalla serata, la gelosia che ancora mi brucia nelle vene per quello che ho intravisto, o penso di aver intravisto, so di non essere in grado di sostenere una conversazione sensata in questo momento.

_Non potresti soltanto perdonarmi, Marco? Per una singola volta, non potresti non farmi pesare gli errori che ho fatto e le frasi sbagliate che ho detto in passato, baciarmi e ripartire da qui?_

Ma questa sera niente sembra voler andare neppure lontanamente come io vorrei. Le cose vanno al contrario. E basta.

 

“Non sei il solo. Auba non riusciva a togliermi le mani di dosso. Ma che ci vuoi fare, sono una bomba.”

Si accarezzi da sopra la maglia con fare fintamente distratto, soffermandosi sui pettorali e poi fermando l'esplorazione alla cintura dei pantaloni.

I suoi gesti mi legano, mi incantano. Avvampo ancora una volta, come una verginella, e ciò nonostante non posso smettere di guardarlo. Trattengo il fiato quando infila le dita sotto il bordo dei jeans... e allora luisi ferma, scuote la testa e ride.

“La tua fidanzata che dice del fatto che ti ecciti così tanto a guardare un altro, un uomo?”

E io so benissimo che è impossibile che neppure una voce di quello che è successo nella mia vita privata sia arrivata alle sue orecchie. Anche se Marco non è il tipo da leggere giornaletti di gossip, da scorrere come un indemoniato decine e decine di foto sui social per cercare di carpire un brandello di verità, la notizie deve essergli arrivata.

Lo so che anche questo fa parte del suo piano, del suo gioco per provocarmi. E nonostante questo rispondo lo stesso. Dico ad alta voce quelle parole che, fino a oggi, mi sono più che altro tenuto dentro.

Se non lo esprimi a voce alta non è reale. Se non lo dici non esiste.

“Io e Ann non stiamo più insieme.”

“Che peccato. Mi piaceva quella ragazza.”

E di tutte le cose che ci siamo detti da quando ci conosciamo probabilmente non c'è n'è mai stata una più falsa.

“Tu odiavi Ann.”

“Odiavo solo il modo in cui ti trattava. E il fatto che ti ha portato via da me.”

Touché.

Dalle sue labbra stasera potrebbe uscire qualsiasi frase: sembrerà comunque un dio del sesso sceso sulla terra per tentare noi poveri mortali.

Dio quanto lo voglio...

 

“Be' ora sono qui.” So che è una cosa molto stupida, da dire. So che solo un cretino penserebbe di poter sistemare la situazione con un'uscita del genere.

“Magari è tardi” risponde infatti lui. E mi dà le spalle.

E io mi sento morire. Perché per quanto abbia visto e sentito, non ci ho mai voluto credere al 100%. Che fosse di un altro, che mi fosse davvero sfuggito tra le dita.

È questo il mio più grande problema, Marco: sono sempre troppo convinto di poter sistemare tutto. Ho questa strana convinzione di avere come il diritto a una seconda chance. Cosa farò se tu non me la darai?

 

“Ma immaginiamo che io sia magnanimo e ti stia a sentire” la sua voce mi strappa ai miei pensieri che affondano verso la disperazione. “C'è qualcosa che devi dirmi?”

La mia bocca è più arida del deserto. È il momento della sincerità, e io non riesco a dire una parola. So cosa voglio – _davvero, Marco, lo so!_ \- ma la mia lingua è di piombo e non so come articolare un suono che sia uno.

Vedo i suoi occhi farsi sottili, il sorriso morirgli sulle labbra. Si stringenelle spalle, mentre mi supera e si avvia verso la porta. Passandomi accanto sussurra un “Immaginavo”.

 

Ci siamo detti cose ben peggiori, in passato. Ci siamo offesi e fatti male con le parole, tirandoci dietro accuse reciproche e recriminazioni nemmeno fossero armi contundenti. Abbiamo litigato per ore, senza trovare mai un punto d'incontro.  
Poi me ne sono andato.

Ma niente, giuro, niente che sia mai uscito dalla sua bocca mi ha ferito come questa singola parola.

 

_Immaginavo..._

_Immaginavo che non fossi cambiato.  
Immaginavo che _ _non provassi niente di serio per me.  
Immaginavo che dopo di lei ci sarà qualcun altr_ _o_ _. E non sarò comunque io._

 

Io, Marco, immagino di non dovermi mai più accontentare di guardare il tuo sorriso soltanto in foto. Immagino di non avere dubbi sulla tua fedeltà, perché so che sei mio. Immagino di amarti, un giorno, un altro e un altro ancora. Immagino un futuro dove i protagonisti siamo solo noi.

Immagino al presente, non al passato, perché sono convinto che non sia finita per niente.

Quindi questa volta mando a farsi benedire la prudenza, prendo il coraggio a quattro mani e parlo.

 

 _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_  
_Bailar contigo, tener contigo_  
 _Una noche loca (una noche loca)_  
 _Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)_  
 _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_  
 _Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca_  
 _Con tremenda loca_  
  


“Voglio te, solo te.” Quasi grido queste parole, e me ne frego se qualcuno può sentirci e se rischiamo davvero che questa sia la prima pagina di ogni giornale scandalistico di Germania e d'Europa domani mattina.

Me ne frego se a dividerci dal mondo c'è soltanto un telo di plastica trasparente, leggero, così facile da spostare che saremmo due folli a pensare di essere al sicuro.

Me ne frego perché sono felice. Finalmente.

 

Sulle labbra di Marco compare il ghigno che lo contraddistingue, che per settimane ho solo ammirato in foto, e ne sono certo ora più che mai: Satana, quando promette all'uomo ogni delizia, chiedendo in cambio l'anima, deve avere un'espressione simile.

 

“Ne sei sicuro, Mario? Siamo di nuovo insieme in questa cosa?”

Potrei morire, davvero. Per aver avuto la fortuna di vedere ancora una volta quello sguardo acceso di passione e sentimento nei suoi occhi verdi, per vederlo rivolto proprio a me. Lo schermo di un pc o di un cellulare non renderanno mai giustizia a quello che Marco è dal vivo, a quanto sia forte, in lui, l'odore del sesso.

Annuisco, quasi inebetito.

Sì, Dio, sì, non sono mai stato tanto sicuro di qualcosa in vita mia.

 

“Ben tornato, allora.”

 

Il bacio che ci scambiamo, quando lui smette finalmente di provocarmi, annulla la distanza tra noi e divora le mie labbra come se non avesse aspettato altro da tutta la sera, è puro fuoco.

Mi sento bruciare da dentro, e non mi importa.

Sento le mani di Marco scivolare sotto la mia maglietta, marchiarmi a fuoco la pelle lasciando segni che domani probabilmente si vedranno, e non mi importa nemmeno questo.

Sento il mio corpo andare in fiamme mentre le sue braccia mi tengono addossato alla parete, il suo bacino si struscia contro il mio e la mia erezione diventa evidente, tanto che non so come potrò uscire di qua senza che il mondo intero si accorga della cosa. Manco a dirlo, non mi importa niente nemmeno di questo.

Perché lo amo, perché lo voglio, perché non voglio mai più limitarmi a immaginarlo. Perché voglio viverlo al massimo, ogni volta che sarà possibile, e considerarlo mio, sempre.

Perché se questo è l'inferno, Dio ti prego, non voglio riemergerne mai più.

 

_Bailando amor ooooh es que se me va el dolor_


End file.
